


day i; coffee shop

by LastMelodya



Series: all's fair in love and war [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, LeviHanWeek2021, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMelodya/pseuds/LastMelodya
Summary: Hanji beraroma kopi dan gula-gula yang khas akan coffee shop. [ for LeviHan Week 2021 day 1 ]
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Series: all's fair in love and war [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201772
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	day i; coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.
> 
> Warning: drabble, au, miss typo(s), and other stuffs.
> 
> Note: dedicated for LeviHan Week 2021. for more stuffs let's check under the hashtag #LHWeek2021 or levihanfess on twitter ;)

**.:** **all's fair in love and war :.**

**.**

_( drabble collection for LeviHan Week 2021 )_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_day i; coffee shop_ **

Jam menunjukkan tepat pukul sepuluh malam ketika Hanji akhirnya berhenti.

Levi menatapnya dari konter, membiarkan sisa-sisa senyum di bibir wanita itu terpatri dan penanda di pintu berganti menjadi "tutup" ketika Hanji membaliknya. Kafe sudah kosong, pelanggan terakhir baru saja beranjak pergi setelah sebelumnya berkonversasi tanpa akhir dengan Hanji. Levi hampir saja bosan dan meninggalkannya kalau saja ia tak ingat; ada teh hitam buatan Hanji yang menunggunya malam ini (dan mungkin bonus peluk-peluknya, juga kecup-kecup kalau ia beruntung).

Ia selalu menyukai figur Hanji dari belakang, ketika ia menutup rapat pintu, merapikan kursi-kursi kafe, membersihkn meja-meja dari gelas yang tersisa—Levi selalu menyelipkan atensinya pada hal-hal kecil yang Hanji buat; bagaimana punggungnya yang kurus menurun, tanda beban-beban harinya telah hilang, bagaimana jari-jemarinya menggenggam gelas dan cangkir yang dibawa dengan ringan, bagaimana senyumnya menguar bersamaan tatap-tatap kecil yang wanita itu curi untuk melihatnya di sini.

Ketika Hanji mendekat, Levi beranjak dari konter dan menahannya.

"Aku mau tehku," katanya pelan, Hanji beraroma kopi dan gula-gula yang khas akan _coffee shop_. Di beberapa waktu, Levi ingin sekali memeluknya panjang dan tak selesai, mengecupnya di antara rahang dan tengkuk—tempat favorit Levi, dan sedikit mencuri kecup di belah bibirnya yang selalu tersenyum. Kasualnya, Hanji sering tertawa dan balas memeluk, memrotes tak serius tentang Levi yang meminta teh alih-alih kopi, ( _"—mana ada orang yang minta teh di coffee shop, Levi!"_ ) tapi toh pada akhirnya wanita itu akan beranjak untuk membuatkan teh hitam favoritnya (setelah sebelumnya membalas kecup Levi di bibirnya yang agak telanjur keterusan itu).

Jadi, malam ini pun tak berbeda. Hanji memeluk dan mengecup, mengacungkan jempol dan mengafirmasi, "Siap, _Captain_!" dan beranjak untuk membuat teh hitam untuk Levi.

Di tempatnya menunggu, Levi masih memerhatikan Hanji. Di waktu-waktu sebelumnya, Levi tak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan memiliki waktu-waktu kasual di sisa malamnya seperti ini; pulang kerja, menuju kafe milik Hanji, dan menunggu wanitanya itu selesai menutup kafe. Malam-malamnya sebelum ini hanya berisi pelampiasan akan hari-hari penuh beban; dua-tiga hari sekali mampir ke bar, membanjiri hausnya dengan alkohol, dan repetisi. Tak ada Hanji, tak ada teh hitam.

Namun, sekarang—

"Teh hitam spesial untuk Tuan Ackerman dari barista Zoe yang super multitasking!"

—Levi menerima cangkirnya, menaruhnya di meja konter, dan menarik Hanji kepadanya.

Satu kecup, dua kecup, tiga kecup. "H-Hei, Levi, tehmu bisa dingin, tahu."

Levi merasakan tremor di sudut bibirnya, ingin tersenyum. Toh, ia tak peduli jika tehnya hangat atau dingin, terlalu pahit atau hambar, terlalu banyak atau sedikit. Yang ia pedulikan adalah entitas di dekapannya, jari-jemari di tangannya, belah bibir di kecupnya.

Selain itu, ia tak akan peduli.

"Tehku bisa menunggu," Levi meretas jarak di antara mereka. Mengecup lebih dalam. "Tapi malam tak mau menunggu, _mata empat_."

.

.

[]


End file.
